Arthur Branch
| family = Lillian Branch Bobby Branch Unnamed grandson Maggie Andy | title = District Attorney | occupation = Attorney | status = Alive | first = "American Jihad" | last = "The Family Hour" | playedby = Fred Dalton Thompson |}}Arthur Branch was the District Attorney of New York County from 2002 to 2007. He was elected in 2001 and replaced Nora Lewin. He resigned, for unspecified reasons, in 2007 and was replaced by Jack McCoy. His politics are generally much more conservative than Lewin's, as he generally supports capital punishment and does not acknowledge a constitutionally-based right to privacy. He has said he feels Roe v. Wade was wrongly decided. Michael Cutter told Branch's successor Jack McCoy that Branch was being recruited to participate in a reality television show. He did not respond when McCoy asked if that statement was a joke. ( : "Reality Bites") Appearances *''Law & Order'' (5 seasons, 116 episodes): **Season 13: "American Jihad" • "Shangri-La" • "True Crime" • "Tragedy on Rye" • "The Ring" • "Hitman" • "Open Season" • "Asterisk" • "The Wheel" • "Mother's Day" • "Chosen" • "Under God" • Absentia" • "Star Crossed" • "Bitch" • "Suicide Box" • "Genius" • "Maritime" • "Seer" • "Kid Pro Quo" • "House Calls" • "Sheltered" • "Couples" • "Smoke" **Season 14: "Bodies" • "Bounty" • "Patient Zero" • "Shrunk" • "Blaze" • "Identity" • "Floater" • "Embedded" • "Compassion" • "Ill-Conceived" • "Darwinian" • "Payback" • "Married with Children" • "City Hall" • "Veteran's Day" • "Can I Get a Witness?" • "Hands Free" • "Evil Breeds" • "Nowhere Man" • "Everybody Loves Raimondo's" • "Vendetta" • "Gaijin" • "Caviar Emptor" • "C.O.D." **Season 15: "Paradigm" • "The Dead Wives Club" • "The Brotherhood" • "Coming Down Hard" • "Gunplay" • "Cut" • "Gov Love" • "Cry Wolf" • "All in the Family" • "Enemy" • "Fixed" • "Mammon" • "Ain't No Love" • "Fluency" • "Obsession" • "The Sixth Man" • "License to Kill" • "Dining Out" • "Sects" • "Tombstone" • "Publish and Perish" • "Sport of Kings" • "In God We Trust" • "Locomotion" **Season 16: "Red Ball" • "Flaw" • "Ghosts" • "Age of Innocence" • "Life Line" • "Birthright" • "House of Cards" • "New York Minute" • "Criminal Law" • "Acid" • "Bible Story" • "Family Friend" • "Heart of Darkness" • "Magnet" • "Choice of Evils" • "Cost of Capital" • "America, Inc." • "Thinking Makes It So" • "Positive" • "Kingmaker" • "Hindsight" • "Invaders" **Season 17: "Fame" • "Avatar" • "Home Sweet" • "Fear America" • "Public Service Homicide" • "Profiteer" • "In Vino Veritas" • "Release" • "Deadlock" • "Corner Office" • "Remains of the Day" • "Charity Case" • "Talking Points" • "Church" • "Melting Pot" • "Murder Book" • "Good Faith" • "Bling" • "Fallout" • "Captive" • "Over Here" • "The Family Hour" *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (4 seasons, 11 episodes): **Season 4: "Fallacy" **Season 5: "Manic" • "Loss" • "Serendipity" • "Abomination" • "Shaken" **Season 6: "Night" • "Goliath" **Season 7: "Starved" • "Rockabye" • "Gone" *''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' (1 season, 13 episodes): **Season 1: "The Abominable Showman" • "41 Shots" • "Vigilante" • "Truth or Consequences" • "Baby Boom" • "Pattern of Conduct" • "Bang & Blame" • "Skeleton" • "The Line" • "Blue Wall" • "Day" • "Boys Will Be Boys" • "Eros in the Upper Eighties" *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (1 season, 1 episode): **Season 5: "In the Wee Small Hours (Part II)" *''Conviction'' (1 season, 1 episode): **Season 1: "Pilot" Category:District Attorneys Category:L&O Characters Category:SVU Characters Category:CI Characters Category:TBJ Characters Category:Males Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Former L&O Main Characters Category:TBJ Main Characters Category:Conviction Characters Category:Retired or Resigned